


Decided

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Could be Hathaway/Lewis, Gen, No Spoilers, after series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to Manchester was an accident and James was utterly pleased.</p><p>A set of drabbles moving Lewis and Hathaway to Manchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing. 
> 
> My very first Lewis anything, a little daunting.  
> For the [Valentine's Drabble Challenge](http://lewis-challenge.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20valentine%202013) at the [Inspector_Lewis LJ](http://lewis-challenge.livejournal.com).

**Decided**  
by Moonbeam

Moving to Manchester was something of a happy accident.

When James was certain it was finally time to make a change he decided to return to the place he had always felt most comfortable – academia.

Lyn repeatedly asked Lew-Robbie to go to Manchester and James hadn’t been able to stop himself from filling out the admissions information – though he would never admit it was the first one he completed.

They accepted him and James was torn, then Robbie had seen the letter.

“We could get someplace together while you’re studying,” he’d said flippantly during dinner.

James nodded. Robbie smiled.

Decided.


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write some more...there will be at least one more after this since this drabble went down a different path. I haven't done drabbles before...it's interesting.

**/ / / Found \ \ \**

James tried to convince Robbie to go looking for apartments alone. Robbie laughed, told him to be ready to leave at 8am and then hung up. James was worried about how Lyn would react but she smiled when they got there and handed James a stack rental property flyers that fit their requirements. 

They found the perfect one. Third one they looked at. Close to Lyn, close to the university and, most importantly, close to the pub. 

“Thank you,” Lyn said over lunch. “I didn’t think he’d move here.”

James shifted uncomfortably. She smiled and it reminded him of Lewis.


	3. Moved

**/ / / Moved \ \ \**

Hathaway packed up his apartment; it took him a pathetically short amount of time. He helped Lewis with his and was very glad for the ‘good clean out’ Robbie had had a couple of years before. 

The movers came on a Tuesday. 

Lyn was in their living room, dusty and beaming when they arrived. “Just a bit of a clean,” she said. 

They started in the kitchen, choosing the best of the double-ups to keep. They continued until only their bedrooms were left and when those were finished, separately, they were moved in. 

That night they started testing out pubs.


	4. First

**/ / / First \ \ \**

James started on a Tuesday. 

He had trouble sleeping on Monday and when he finally got up it was to find Robbie in the kitchen flipping eggs onto toast. The table was set for two; coffee and orange juice with a wrapped gift sitting above one of the plates. 

“Morning,” James said scratching the back of his neck. 

For the most part they had found living together easy – years of almost, but no one had ever done things like this for James. 

“You’ll be great, lad,” Robbie said when James unwrapped a lovely hardcover notebook and set of quality pens. 

/ / /


	5. Michael

**/ / / Michael \ \ \**

James was wary of meeting Robbie’s grandson. It took over a month for Robbie to convince him to go to dinner at Lyn’s. 

Lyn beamed when they arrived, she dragged James in and then into a hug. Lewis smiled and walked straight past him picking Michael up. 

James smiled awkwardly at the toddler and stepped back when Robbie tried to hand him over. 

They had dinner and Michael seemed fascinated by James. 

By the end of the night Michael had been placed on James’ lap without permission. 

Michael held out a book. “Read?”

James agreed to dinner again next week.


	6. Allotment

**/ / / Allotment \ \ \**

It was a Wednesday and Hathaway had had a terrible day. He smoked his way through almost an entire cigarette packet in the car. 

“That’s an unhappy face,” Tom, one of the allotment holders, said when James passed. 

“Hello,” Robbie said ignoring the scowl and smiling. “You can weed the carrots.”

James had thought it was a joke…them sharing an allotment but it was perfect. On terrible days, when he felt uncomfortable with the world and his own skin, he would dig his way into the soil and expend all that energy on making something grow. Robbie had been right. 

**/ / /**


	7. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a triple drabble but I just did not want to cut it down. It finished at 301 words exactly. So, that's good.

**/ / / Dinner \ \ \**

Robbie had never really learned to cook. He could make some things but overall dinner often fell to James. He really didn’t mind since he found cooking relaxing. 

He was exhausted tonight. He had been sitting exams all week and he did not remember exams being as hard then as they were now. He walked home slowly, a cigarette hanging between his lips though he didn’t light it. 

He unlocked the door and then paused. There was a warm and heavy smell in the air. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“Robbie?”

“Hello, lad, how was the exam?”

“Fine.”

“Good,” Robbie came out of their kitchen and smiled at James. He was holding a bottle of beer and a full glass of beer. “Or do you want a shower first?”

James shook his head. He grabbed his beer off Robbie and took a long pull. When he was done he placed the beer on the table and let out a long sigh. “I’ll just go and change.”

“You’re not going to mention the smell, lad?”

James smiled. “What is it?”

“Stew, with some nice bread and mashed potatoes. You need some good food.”

“Thank you, Robbie,” James said as he walked out of the lounge room and into his bedroom. He changed into something more comfortable and by the time he had made it back out there were two bowls of stew with mash potatoes on the coffee table. 

“I have the last episode of that show you like,” Robbie said reaching for his bowl once James was sitting. “Thought we could watch it tonight since you’re all done for the year.”

“That sounds good,” James said. 

They watched and ate quietly next to one another. 

James was asleep before his show finished with a stomach full of stew and beer. 

/ / /


	8. Spiders

**/ / / Spiders \ \ \**

Robbie bit back his smile as he went into the bathroom with a glass and piece of paper. He opened the shower door and looked around until he saw it – not the biggest spider that had made its way into their bathroom but it was big enough. He trapped it and then released it out in their little courtyard.

James thanked him with baked chicken.

Robbie was grateful that they had their little system. James cooked and provided the brains while Robbie grew the vegetables and caught spiders. He had never expected their living together would be so mutually beneficial.

**/ / /**


End file.
